


Heat & Pain

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Figging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Dennis can't take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat & Pain

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning as I changed a few things to make the flow better.

It burned, the sensation spreading, digging deeper with each smack of Mac's hand. Dennis grinned, bearing the pain, telling Mac to hit him harder, his cock jutting with each stroke. 

He felt the muscles in his ass clench, gripping the ginger root, the pain rising (but he would not say a word. He had the power. Mac would never hear him scream).

"Hit me again, baby boy," Dennis said, words hissed through his teeth, the sharp spread of pain like a drug.

Mac slapped him again, once, twice, the raw heat building, but it wasn't strong enough. (Dennis could take anything. He was an impenetrable fortress. A god.)

"Harder, hit me harder, fucking do it," Dennis said, wanting to feel every last flame.

Mac's slaps cracked through the air, stinging Dennis’s red kissed skin. Between each sweet blow, Dennis heard Mac mumble, “Forgive me, Father,” as if he prayed hard enough every sin would be absolved. As if every beg to touch Dennis would be forgiven.

The heat in Dennis's ass bloomed, burning its way up to the tip of his cock, making his balls seize as he jerked himself off (fire was shooting through his body and he was brilliant and beautiful with every thrust). He came, body taunt, statuesque, his mind devoid of thought, black and red blazing beneath his lids; behind him Mac groaned and fell to his knees. (Through the haze he felt Mac's head on his ass, forehead damp. Heard the familiar sound of Mac jerking off. Felt the shudder as Mac came.)

Dennis didn't crumple to the floor (he fell languidly, Mac following), the burn in his ass still fire hot.

"You did so good, baby," Dennis crooned. (Mac always liked praise. It was another form of prayer.)

Hours later, Dennis still felt the aching burn inside his ass; heat swirling in his stomach, the pain never quite enough.

(He was a golden god. He didn't believe in pain.)


End file.
